Message Board
The Message Board (called the MB by it's users) is the subject of this Wiki. It is located on The 39 Clues Website, a place for readers of the 39 clues series to interact. The MB was created so that the users of the website can talk to each other about the books and speculate what is going to happen, with a lot of Fanfiction (known as fanfics) creeping in as well. It is also so the readers can communicate with the authors and the people who run the site about problems or questions about the books or the site. The 39 Clues site was created by Scholastic and is also moderated by them. Scholastic is based in the Soho district of New York City. It was updated and themed around the new Doublecross series in early 2015 (much to the disapproval of many MBers, the colliquial term for the members who use the Message Board). Opinons of the former Message Board Oh, dear. Rubbish. -Montego It is also a place to make friends, get elected into councils and start rebellions. It makes a great reality TV show.-Priya All of what Priya said. Things can get really funny on the MB! JOCIA!!!! But most of all, there's always friends on the MB. Friends I can trust. -Kathy There MB is purely awesomesauce. There are a few peeps who are only there to make your life hard, but if you ignore them, and just focus on your great friends, the politics, and the PARTYS, you will certainly have a great time on the MB. -Justin Copycat The MB is just... Plain awesome! Or as us MBers call it: Awesomesauce! Everyone is so friendly and hilarious. The MB is my home away from home. Or my virtual home away from home. Whatever. Whenever I need a break, I come on the MB and forget about everything! I love it! -Amethyst The MB is where life comes to life! The MB is every bit as Golden as you make it. Politics, 1D, and anything else are simple to avoid if you find them annoying, and simple to find if you don't! -Oz The Mb is a place where you can connect with people like you all over the world and make loads of new friends.If you be kind and friendly to everyone,it's addictive and fun.It's a place where you can be insane,funny and random all at the same time.There is only one rule on the MB:Be yourself. -Priyanka The MB is a place where you can let loose, relax, and just be really random. It's just a fun place to be!- Kazey The MB is a community of awesomesauce people. It's a great place to be yourself and make friends! -Cali It's epic, as long as Justin isn't there. - Kersten And don't forget me, I'm incredibly awesome and whatnot. REMEMBER THAT! -Jacques On the MB, there's always someone to talk to, have fun with. And everyone is really nice for the most part. -Ivy Its the MB, guys, of course itss awesome! -Megan The MB is a place for help, support, silliness, parties, shipping, laughing, crying, but most importantly, it is a place we are proud to call home. -Safire The MB has been a beautiful place to be a part of. It was my entrance to the Internet. And a place where I can be myself. Long live the MB! Long live Carian. Long live the 39 Clues! -Chai The MB is a wonderful place, even though it’s at war. You can be yourself, and no one will judge you (and if they do, the MBers truly worthy of your friendship will come after them). And plus, the word “party” was totally redefined by us :) - Nyla The MB is a place for everyone. I couldn't have met more wonderful people without it. Like, you don't even know. People outside, they don't know how amazing the MB is. -Chu Despite what some people say (*cough* parents *cough*) the MB is really POSITIVE (cue coughing fit again) and is wonderful. It's got everything from support to friends who are really there to laughs and insanity. The wars and annoying MBers aren't too great, though. -Emilie Opinions of the NEW Message Board Truly a thing of beauty! - Jane Truly a thing of terror! -Megan, Master of Alliteration Nasssssssty forumsssss, precioussss. ~Chu Horrid. -Kathy See the earlier message where I said the MB is a place we are proud to call home? Yeah.....No. This changes things a little. -Safire Category:Message Board Category:Users Category:Agents on the Message Board Category:Message Board Features